Glimpse Chapter II
by KitaroYuki21
Summary: Toshiro now found new friends in her life in the help of Sempai...  Hope that it won't change anything about her situation...


~~~***Chapter Two***~~~

Toshiro: (doubt look at someone)(Sempai...)  
=Flash Back= Toshiro: I first met Sempai a week ago while I was waiting for Chiharu-san at the gate..I'm worried because she's already late..  
Meanwhile, In the rooftop, Wind's blowing..  
Guy: I'm really sorry Chiharu-san for bringing you all the way up here..(tensed)It's just that..(blushing)I want to tell you something...(shivering)  
Chiharu: Hm..?  
Guy: (gulf)(I can do this..)I..I..I love you..(panicking)  
Chiharu: (startled)  
Guy: I admit it...Since the first time I saw you..I fall for you..  
Chiharu: (smiled)  
Guy: (startled)  
Chiharu: (drag's him down until they reached Toshiro) Tochi-chan!Tochi-chan!(calling)  
Toshiro: (looked)Hm?  
Chiharu: (approached her) I want to introduced someone to you..(smiling)  
Toshiro: Who?  
Chiharu: Here he is! (drag him in front) He's my boyfriend!  
Toshiro/Guy: (shocked)  
Guy: H..huh? (panic) I..I'm your boyfriend?(blushing)  
Toshiro: (still shocked)  
Chiharu; Isn't it great?  
Toshiro: B..but..(looked at him)(deserted)(sighed)(smiled)  
Guy: (shivered)  
Toshiro: (Since that day...)(sighed)  
Chiharu: Tochi-chan!(wave)  
Toshiro: (looked)  
Chiharu: Let's go!Hurry!Hurry!(smiling)  
Toshiro: (smile back)(looked at Sempai)  
Sempai: (shiver's)(slightly deserted) S..she's always cold at me..  
Toshiro: (approached them)  
Chiharu: Were going out today!(smiled)  
Toshiro: Uh..Ok..(nodes)  
Sempai: Uhm..W..Were still waiting for someone..  
Toshiro: Huh?  
Sempai: (noticed) There he is!  
Yuu: (waving) Blade-kun!(approach) Why all of the sudden?(smiled)  
Sempai: (deserted)I just want you to meet someone..  
Yuu: Oh, really?Who?  
Sempai: (point Toshiro)  
Toshiro: Huh?  
Yuu: (approached Toshiro)Hi?(smiled)  
Toshiro: Hi?(deserted)  
Yuu: I'm Yuuri Misaki! You can call me Yuu!(smiled)  
Toshiro: I'm Toshiro Yuuki..Nice to meet you, Yuu..  
Sempai: (relieved) Let's go?  
Chiharu: (cling's at Sempai's arm) Let's eat for a while, I'm hungry! Right,Tochi-chan?(noticed)Hmm?  
Toshiro: (entertaining Yuu)  
Chiharu: (smiled)  
Toshiro: (noticed)(nodes then smiled)  
Chiharu: (glad, drag them in a street food stall)  
Sempai: Huh? Why here?  
Old Man: (glad) Hi! Your back again! And you bring your friends too..That's great!  
Chiharu: How's business Gramp's?(smiled)  
Old Man: It's still great..Thanks for letting yours friends to come here!  
Toshiro: (fixing herself)  
Sempai/Yuu: Huh?(surprised)  
Toshiro: Ok..(get some knife's) I'll help you for a while Gramp's..  
Old Man: Your high spirited today aren't you Tochi-chan?  
Toshiro: (start's cooking)  
Sempai/Yuu/Chiharu: (amazed) Wow..!  
After a while..  
Chiharu: It looks great! Let's eat!  
Toshiro: (smiled) Enjoy!  
And then..  
Chiharu: (noticed)Oh no! It's already time! I'm gonna be late!  
Yuu: Why? You still have a curfew?  
Chiharu: Of course! I'm staying with my brother!  
Toshiro: (drag them)  
Yuu/Chiharu/Sempai: (surprised)  
After...  
Toshiro: (bowed) Thanks! You both can go go home now..  
Yuu: Huh? your not going to let us in? Toshiro: (went in)(slam the door hard)  
Yuu/Sempai: (blinking) W..what's that all about?  
Inside...  
Chiharu: (scared)  
zephyr: (mad look)  
Toshiro: (approached)  
Zephyr: What's your excuse this time?  
Toshiro: (explained)  
Zephyr: (sarcastic smile)  
Toshiro: (smiled) You can go to your room now Chiharu..  
Chiharu: Really?  
Toshiro: (nodes)  
Chiharu: Thanks Tochi-chan! I owe you a lot!(leaves)  
Toshiro: (smiled) I have to go..  
Zephyr: (stroke's) Be safe!  
Toshiro: Thanks!(leaves)  
Few weeks later..  
Sempai is really having a hard time with Chiharu so he often's rely to Toshiro to help him...  
Toshiro: (waiting)  
Chiharu: Tochi-chan!(wave while approaching)  
Toshiro: (smiled)  
Chiharu: Let's go! (cling's)  
Toshiro: (smiling) Wait..ok?  
Chiharu: (doubt) Hmmm...are we waiting for them?  
Toshiro: (deserted)  
Chiharu: Tochi-chan!(irritated)  
Toshiro: Don't be stubborn ok?  
Chiharu: Hmmp!(snob's)  
Toshiro: (smiled)  
Sempai: (approaching)  
Toshiro: (noticed)  
sempai: Sorry...Yuu isn't available now so I drag Blonde for a while..(deserted)  
Toshiro: (looking at Blonde)  
Blonde: (same as her)  
Sempai: (freak-out) H..hey,hey,hey...stop doing that..  
Toshiro/Blonde: (looked at him)  
Chiharu: Aren't they cute together?  
Toshiro/Blonde: Hmm?(look at each other again)  
Chiharu: I'm Chiharu! Nice to meet you!(smiled)  
Blonde: (snob)  
Chiharu: (shocked)(sad)  
Sempai: Blonde!(irritated) Don't treat Chiharu-san like that!  
Blonde: I don't care about her..  
Toshiro: (serious) This is no time to argue with us Sempai! Now both of you, start walking!And fix your misunderstandings!  
Sempai/Chiharu: (startled)(start's walking)  
Toshiro: (smiled)Good..and you?  
Blonde: (deserted)W..what?  
Toshiro: why did you agree to bring you along with us?(curious look)  
Blonde: Huh?(confused)  
Toshiro: Seriously? Why?  
Blonde: (blinking)  
Toshiro: (sighed) He alway's bring someone with him when they both go out..I'm not comfortable but you see..It's just that I don't what Sempai to be ashamed ..  
Blonde: (startled but then laughs)  
Toshiro: Huh?(glad)You reaaly look good when your smiling..  
Blonde: (blushes)  
Toshiro: (smiled)  
Few weeks later...  
Sempai: I first met Toshiro when I confessed my feelings to course I'm 2 years ahead to her so she often called me "Sempai". Even if I'm with her I don't feel accepted but she's there if I needed someone for help. Chiharu and I don't get along well so I'm really thankful for Toshiro for being around..  
Yuu: Blade-kun! (calling)  
Sempai: (looked) Yuu-kun?  
Yuu: How's Tochi-chan? I can't contact her and since I'm busy for a while I can't go with you..(deserted) Sempai: (suspicious look) Your busy huh?  
Yuu: of course!(smiled again)  
Sempai: (sighed)She's fine.. She's more reliable than me..(deserted)  
Yuu: Really? (teased) Maybe next week I can come with you..I think i'm free next week..  
Sempai: Hmm...Is that so?(thinking)  
Yuu: (noticed) Wait? Don't tell me..your planning another date for her?  
Sempai: (nodes)  
Yuu: What?(screamed) How could you?  
Sempai: (deserted) It's just that I don't have anyone to drag...That's all...hehe Yuu: (mad)Grrrhh...  
Sempai: Gotta go! Bye!(leaves)(then)(noticed Blonde)(startled) Blonde!  
Blonde: (noticed)(looked) Wave-kun?  
Sempai: Good to see you!(smiled) You see.. I'm going out...  
Blonde: I can't..Sorry...  
Sempai: What?(looked pale) W..why?  
Blonde: I have some very important thing's to do..But I did tell her that I'm gonna be busy for a while so we can't meet..  
Sempai: (shaking Blonde)What's more important than her?  
Blonde: (a little dizzy) (stop's Sempai's hand) Stop shaking..me...  
Sempai: (stop's)  
Blonde: I already told her and she's fine with it! (leave's)  
Sempai: (frustrated) Who will I drag now...  
Kyouhei: (noticed) Hmmm? Blade-kun?  
Sempai: (startled) K..Kyouhei-kun?(then suddenly looks relieved)  
Kyouhei: Huh?(confused)Why?  
After school...  
Toshiro: (waiting)(sensed)(creeping out) He's bringing another one...I'm sensing it...  
Chiharu: Tochi-chan!  
Toshiro: (looked)(smiled)(noticed)I..thought so...(deserted)  
Kyouhei: Is that her?(smiling)(approached) Hi? Are you Toshiro-san?  
Toshiro: (blinks)(deserted)U..Uhm..Yes..  
Kyouhei: I'm Kyouhei Satou! Nice to meet you!(smiled)  
Toshiro: (still deserted)

Then.. Few month's passed..Entrance examination for college is coming..So almost all the Senior's are really busy..Chiharu worries everytime and feels lonely everyday since she can't be with Sempai all the time..So Toshiro always have to cheer her up..Until, Christmas arrives..


End file.
